


MARRYME

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, Good Lord, Implied Sexual Content, Lairport, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scrabble, no good at writing smut - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis play Scrabble on their flight to Sweden and the game turns out to be a little more than Louis expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MARRYME

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen approximately one million posts one twitter about harry proposing via the scrabble game during the flight, so obviously this was my thing to write. You're welcome.

Louis has just gone to sleep when he's startled awake again.

“What, what?” he mumbles, blinking rapidly against the dimmed light of the airplane cabin. It takes a moment, but when his eyes stay open long enough to see his vision focuses on the face hovering right above his own.

“Hey, babe,” Harry murmurs quietly, giving Louis a small, timid smile.

“Haz,” Louis hums tiredly. He means to reach up and pull Harry down by the collar to cuddle with him and go back to sleep, but his limbs are tired and so he only weakly presses his palm against Harry's shoulder.

Harry chuckles and takes Louis' hand, locking their fingers together and kissing Louis' palm with a long, warm touch of his lips.

“Get up, love,” Harry murmurs lowly, probably trying to lure Louis out of bed. It's rather ineffective, because the slow drawl of Harry's deep and familiar voice only makes Louis snuffle back info the pillow, letting out a quiet sigh.

“Lou,” Harry drawls again and Louis is almost back to sleep so he doesn't really notice the weight on the bed shift and Harry leaning over him. He does however notice when Harry bites down into his neck. It makes Louis jolt and kick out his leg, hitting the wall with it which is rather painful.

“Gnah,” he murmurs a complaint, pulling his leg back in to accommodate the small space. His little toe throbs a bit, but Harry has proceeded to kiss Louis' neck now instead, so Louis is a little distracted.

“Harry,” he breathes shallowly when Harry starts sucking a mark low on Louis' neck. “What's up with you?”

Harry keeps sucking for a moment and Louis' mind is going all sorts of places, but he has to remind himself that they cannot have sex right now. They're on an Transatlantic flight and even though they aren't flying with a commercial machine but their private jet instead, he's still convinced the rest of the boys and also the entire crew can do very well without hearing him and Harry shag for the better part of their eight hour flight. They never were quick about, getting too carried away.

He tries to convince his body of all the disadvantages of getting aroused right now, but it's seemingly not getting the memo. Harry is still scraping his teeth against Louis' collarbones when Louis starts the evaluate if it was possible at all to sneak in just a quick, very quiet blowie in the back lounge of the plane. The others think he's asleep anyway, so no one will come on to check up on him probably.

It probably won't end well, but he's just about to give into Harry's restless mouth, arching up a little into the touch, when Harry pulls back a bit. Louis opens his eyes to look up at Harry, who's now hovering right above his face. He's about to make a suggestion about a quick dirty little mutual favor, when Harry bends down to peck Louis' lips sweetly.

“Play Scrabble with me?” he asks, giving Louis another slow smile.

“Do what?” Louis repeats, blinking back at Harry. Scrabble? Well that's certainly taken care of the starting situation in his trousers. At least he won't have to worry about getting caught with his cock down Harry's throat in the back of the plane.

“Please, Lou,” Harry says with a little whine, bending down again to peck Louis' lips once more. “Please.” Another peck. “I love scrabble.” Another one. “And I love you.” And another. “So you have to. Please, Lou?”

“No,” Louis grumbles, trying to turn over and away from Harry. He just got cheated of his sleep _and_ some sexy time, he's certainly not going to play some stupid word game right now.

“But please, Lou. I really wanna play,” Harry continues, nudging Louis' cheek with his nose. Louis has closed his eyes again, trying to will himself back to sleep, but Harry's curls are tickling the skin behind his ear. He squirms, trying to scoot even further away, but Harry's weight is holding him down pretty well.

“Go ask Liam or something,” Louis tries again, facing toward Harry and squeezing his eyes shut to display maximum tiredness.

“But Liam's working on some songs right now and Niall is watching a movie with Mark,” Harry complains. “Please, Lou.”

Louis only grumbles in reply, about ready to give in. He waits a couple more seconds, but before he can agree Harry speaks up again.

“If you play with me now, I'll rim you later, when we're at the hotel,” he suggests offhandedly like there's nothing to it. Louis' eyes snap open and stares up at Harry, caught off guard.

“Harry!” he says a little alarmed, his eyes darting through the empty back lounge of the plane. “You can't just say things like that, Jesus,” he mumbles in the end, running the palms of his hands down his face.

“Fine, I'll play,” he gives in then, pushing himself up into a sitting position slowly. “Go on then, I'll be there in a second,” he says and Harry's entire face lights up. He gives Louis an impossibly wide grin and pecks his lips again before he stumbles off with adorably little grace.

Louis turns around and plants his feet on the ground, taking in a deep breath before getting up. He really, really would have liked to nap to entire time on the flight, but Harry just seemed a little too excited to be playing Scrabble to say no to.

(And then there's also the part where he promised to rim Louis later on, but due to the confined space of the airplane and also the hour long board games session Louis still has ahead of him, he tries not to think too much about that.)

When he stumbles through the narrow hallway to the front of the plane he passes the kitchen corner where two of their flight attendants are speaking lowly and moving quickly, probably preparing their lunch already. At least he'll get to eat while he's up and playing Scrabble.

Harry is sat in one of several large and comfortable leather chairs in the main lounge, a narrow coffee table in front of him with the game of Scrabble already laid out. Louis notes for half a moment that the lounge is empty save for the two of them and he idly wonders where Liam and Niall are off to. Certainly they're not writing on music and watching a movie in the tiny front lounge together.

He forgets all about it though when Harry spots him and waves him over excitedly, like Louis may have already forgotten that he had agreed to play Scrabble.

“Okay, let's do this,” he says more to himself than Harry, but Harry's face brightens even more if possible.

“Great,” Harry agrees, watching as Louis takes a seat across from him and then reaching out to squeeze Louis' hand in his own. Louis squeezes back on instinct for a moment and then gives Harry and amused look

“You okay?” he asks when Harry only grins at him dopily.

“Yeah, perfect,” Harry agrees and then motions towards the board. “Let's play.”

Louis hesitates a moment longer, thinks about pushing it, because Harry really looks like he smoked up something in the plane's restroom. But his eyes aren't red and his grin is naturally a bit too wide, so Louis just puts it off as altitude sickness or lack of sleep and turns toward the board between them instead.

“You already started without me?” he asks with a laugh when he sees several words already laid out in front of them.

“Um, yeah,” Harry says carefully, scratching the back of his neck with an unsure look on his face. “I was playing with one of their air hostesses, but she needed to get back to work, so,” he trails off and shrugs and Louis can't help but let out a laugh. Only Harry would rope one of the stewardesses into playing a board game with him.

“Fine, let's continue this then,” Louis starts off, taking a look at the letters in front of him. They're utter crap.

“Did you give me crap letters on purpose?” he asks, giving Harry a challenging look across the board. He doesn't take Harry for a cheater, but how is he supposed to make up words with only Js and Ls and little other useful letters?

“No,” Harry splutters, looking offended. “Those were the letters she used last,” he insists, giving his own letters a skeptical look.

“Well, that's probably why she went off then,” he mutters, trying to arrange the letters into something that at least sounds like it count be an actual word. He's gotten good at convincing Harry that several of his made up words are actual terms that exist, despite the fact that no one has ever heard of them. It's a bit harder though when the word looks like somebody rolled their head across a keyboard.

“Just put down a word, Lou,” Harry encourages, already rearranging his own letters into something that looks like it's going to be a well constructed, eloquent word.

“I don't have any good letters,” Louis tries to defend himself, toying with the Z-letter in his fingers.

“Just _any_ word, Lou, literally. The words you put down are never even proper words.”

“Excuse me,” Louis snaps, giving Harry a sharp look. It doesn't really have an effect at all, not when Harry is looking at him so fondly it mostly just aches in Louis' chest.

“Fine,” he huffs, his throat feeling closed off. He takes the letter he's holing in his hand and adds it the word JAW. Harry watches his movements and then looks up to meet Louis' eyes over the board.

“Za,” Harry reads out dryly, raising an skeptical eyebrow at Louis.

“Yeah well, my letters are crap,” Louis insists, squirming a bit under Harry's attention.

“Za might be a new low though,” Harry admits with a laugh, reaching down towards his own letters. It doesn't even take him ten seconds to lay out SHEER and thereby shitting all over Louis' admittedly low attempts.

“Well, at least now we know where all the good letters went,” Louis comments only slightly bitter. Harry grins at him and winks.

They play for a couple more rounds and as Louis gets new letters he gets a little better, doesn't even have to make up words, only to bend correct orthography here and there.

When Louis finds that the board is mostly filled and the letters he has left are nothing but crap again he's about ready to tell Harry that he's won and that they're done playing.

“Oh, I have a good one,” Harry says then, arranging the letters out of Louis' sight. It looks like he has a whole lot more letters than Louis and Louis is about to start questioning him about how many letters he drew back after the last round, but Harry is laying out the letters already and Louis gets distracted.

Harry adds on to PRAY and lays out MARRYME crossing over the A and Louis halts for a moment, his breath caught in his throat, his hands hovering mid air. It's a game, right? They're playing.

“That's-” he starts, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He's being ridiculous, obviously this is only game. “That's, uhm, two words. Also it's not the, uh, on the board any more. And it doesn't work with the, uh, the 'BEGIN',” he explains, his voice wavering a little. Harry is _playing_ , right?

“Hm,” Harry only hums thoughtfully.

“That's like.. that's something I'd put down,” Louis says, his voice getting a little more steady again.

“Yeah, only you didn't,” Harry remarks and he's smiling, even though his smile looks a little timid. It confuses Louis to no end, making him hesitate. They don't say anything for a long while and Louis' heart is starting to really make him think Harry is actually proposing. Surely Harry would actually let him know if he was proposing, right? With a ring, for example. Yeah, a ring would be great.

Except, well.. Harry is not a cheater and he wouldn't put down a words that's actually two words and going over the lines of the game and also pick up too many letters. Because Harry plays properly, right?

“It's your turn,” Harry says then, handing over the little sack of game pieces. Louis is still frozen for a moment, before he forces himself to react and to reach out to take the bag from Harry's hand. It's lighter than before, Louis notes. He puts it off as weight loss due to the amount of letters Harry must have taken during the last round, but just as he's about to draw new letter he notices a familiar looking Scrabble bag sitting next to Harry on the table.

Louis looks from the bag on the table to the one in his hands and then up at Harry. Harry only smiles back at him, giving him a small nod. He must still be playing, right?

Louis carefully sticks his hand into the bag, keeping his eyes fixed on Harry as he reaches down, grabbing the few letters still left in the bag. He pulls his hand back out and opens his palm, blinking at Harry a few more times before he lowers his eyes to take a look at the letter he got.

Louis spots an O, but all the other letters are turned upside down and when he goes to flip them over he spots something else, that is definitely not a letter.

“Oh my god,” he says, biting his lower lip. He stares down at the ring nestled between the letters for a long moment, before gaping up at Harry. He feels a little stupid about it, but he just can't seem to get his jaw to close anymore.

Harry looks back at him with tinted cheeks, squirming in his seat.

“Well?” he asks after a very, very long pause of the two of them only staring at each other.

“Are you actually proposing?” Louis helplessly asks back, his heart in his throat now, beating so fast he barely hear over the sound of blood rushing through his veins.

“I- Well, yes? You may spell out your answer with the letters,” Harry says then, going an even darker shade of pink.

Louis blinks at him for another long moment and then looks back at the letters in his open palm. It feels like he's moving in slow motion when he flips over the other letters discovering a Y, an N and an S. His eyes flit back up at Harry momentarily and for a short moment of blind panic Louis thinks he doesn't even have enough letters to spell out YES. And certainly YOS isn't an appropriate answer for a marriage proposal.

Another deep breath later he realizes that he will need to add his letters to the game, use the E in MARRYME, to keep playing.

“Well, I-” he starts after a long pause, shifting the letters and the ring from his right hand into his left. “I can't put down a new word, I have to add on, it'd be against the rules,” he explains, trying to steady his voice, to make it sound like it was beyond him to even consider playing against the rules despite his history in the game.

Harry grins and nods as he watches Louis place down the Y and the S around the E carefully.

“How convenient,” Harry comments before getting up out of his seat and taking a large step around the table to crush Louis in his seat. He presses their lips together, holding Louis impossibly close, but still not close enough.

Some time during their snog Louis reaches out to grab Harry's shirt and lets go of the remaining pieces and the ring absentmindedly. As soon as he notices he tries to tell Harry, laughing into his mouth, but Harry only pulls him closer and Louis sinks into it, clinging to Harry hungrily.

It takes quite some time before they pull apart and when Louis glances up at Harry his lips are swollen and bitten red, shiny with spit and Louis can't wait to spend the rest of his life with this boy.

“I love you,” he breathes, pulling Harry closer again until both their foreheads are resting together.

“I love you, too,” Harry chuckles back, taking in a deep breath. “God, I had this whole speech prepared. All the reasons I love you, Lou, I just- I dunno, I think my brain stopped working for a moment there.”

“Well yeah, I'd think so too, you proposed via _Scrabble_ , Harry,” Louis scolds playfully, trying to push even closer toward Harry without interrupting their conversation too much.

“Yeah, but no, that was the plan all along, even when I had my brains all together, ” Harry admits with a grin, laughing softly, the soft air of his breath hitting Louis' cheek in warm puffs.

“Why am I not surprised at all?” Louis asks back, chuckling as well, pulling Harry closer to hook his chin over the boy's shoulder and hug him tight.

“You know me too well,” Harry whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis' waist.

“Wanna get to know you even better,” Louis admits, happiness surging through him once again at the thought of spending the rest of his life with this beautiful boy holding him close.

They stay like that for a few long moments, taking in each other's warmth, fantasizing about forever.

“Now get me my ring,” Louis prompts after a while, pulling back from Harry and pushing him back as well as he climbs off the seat, the letters that were lost between them tumbling down onto the ground and the ring along with them. Louis looks from the ring on the ground up at Harry and then back at the ring, holding out his left hand expectantly.

Harry huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes fondly at Louis, before dropping down to his knees to pick up the ring. He retrieves it and holds it out to Louis, one knee still on the ground.

“Always knew you wanted me down on one knee for the proposal, babe,” Harry says smugly, taking Louis' left hand between his.

“Want you down on your knees for plenty things, love,” Louis murmurs and Harry bursts out laughing.

“We best kept that bit to ourselves when we tell people all about it,” he says with a low chuckle as he slides the ring up Louis' ring finger in one smooth go. “How does that feel, fiancé?” he asks with a sly grin and Louis never expected rings and fiancé-calling to be one of his major turn-ons, but he can barely stand still as Harry places a long sweet kiss on the ring around his finger.

“God, Harry,” he breathes, pulling Harry up until he's standing upright, looming over Louis, so he has to tilt his head back to accommodate their height difference. “You did it on a plane, Jesus Christ, that's so stupid. I really want to fuck you right now.”

“Well,” Harry starts, his voice getting hoarse and he swallows heavily, tugging Louis closer by the waistband of his joggers. “I had the stewardesses prepare some champagne and fancy snacks, but if I blew you in the loo real quick before we started I bet no one would know.”

 

~

 

Everyone knows. Of course.

It never stays just a quick blowjob and they fuck in the restroom instead. Louis really tries to be quiet, but after Harry knocks down one of the soap bottles and it crashes down loudly they all know what's going on anyway and _god damnit_ , they just got engaged. Things like that only happens once in a lifetime and Louis has no shame in making the most of it.

Or maybe he does, because it is quite awkward afterwards when he has to face the lads and the stewardesses who were all in on Harry's plan apparently. At least no one is surprised they never made it till touch down before they went at it.

Harry photographs the Scrabble board and sends a picture of it to his and Louis' mum and Gemma of course and also forwards it to Louis, to pass on to his sisters.

Later Louis finds that Harry also posted the Scrabble board on Instagram, or at least an edited version of how their game ended, but that's neither here nor there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this any good?
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much apprechiated! x
> 
> Find me on tumblr! --> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
